1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device, and an information management system and an information management method using the portable terminal device, and, in particular, to a portable terminal device, and an information management system and an information management method using the portable terminal device, for managing information together with information of a position at which the information was obtained.
Recently, with development of distribution of articles, it has been important to manage articles. At the present time, there is a system using bar codes as a general system for managing articles in distribution.
In such a system, a bar code is previously printed on a slip provided on each article, and then, when the article is collected, the bar code printed on the slip provided on the article is read through a handy bar-code reader and is then stored. The stored bar code is then stored in a host computer of a management center, and thus, distribution of articles is managed.
In order to accurately manage distribution of articles, it is necessary to manage the position and the time at which each bar code was read.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an article distribution system in the related art, an operator inputs the position and the time, at which each bar code is read, through key operations or through a bar code table.
However, in the related art, the bar code of a collected article indicating identification of the article is read through the bar code reader, and similarly, the bar code for the present position is read from a position information bar code table. Otherwise, information of the position is input through key operations. As a result, input of information of the position may be forgotten, or a present position may be erroneously read. Thus, sure management of information of positions may not be performed.